


Put in for Mama, She'll Put in for You

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [26]
Category: Rent - Larson, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Someone] pushing their girlfriend to go and see their favourite musical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put in for Mama, She'll Put in for You

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Come on, you know you want to. Chicago is such a good musical, and the cast this time around are simply amazing.”

Irene doesn’t beg, she never begs, she’s always the one inducing the begging, but she has a soft spot for Chicago. Her favorite. It doesn’t take Sherlock Holmes to see why, really.

Problem is, Mimi really doesn’t feel the same way.

“I’m a stripper, okay. That is my job. Forgive me if my idea of a fun night out is not going to see yet more singing and dancing in leather.”

Irene stares at her girlfriend for a moment before leaning in to whisper, “You didn’t seem to mind the leather last night, hmm?”

Mimi flushes.

“That’s different. And you know it.”

“Mm I’m not so sure it is, sweetheart,” Irene says, voice dripping with intent. She slaps Mimi’s ass, just once.

Mimi jumps, before spinning around to pull Irene into a fiery kiss.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.” At Irene’s smirk, she adds, “If, and only if, I get to be in control tonight. For as long as I want…” She draws her index finger along Irene’s nose, tapping it when she’s done.

“Just how badly do you want to see the show again,  _darling_?”


End file.
